Russia (Hetalia)
Russia is one of the main characters (often portrayed as the main antagonist) in the manga/anime webcomic series Hetalia. Between 2007 and 2008, Himaruya gave out human names to some of the characters and he received the name Ivan Braginsky. Personality A large young man who is seemingly bighearted and innocent, but is in reality childishly cruel. According to Lithuania, he has his calm moments at the strangest of times. Though he is capable of being incredibly cruel-minded, Russia himself is unaware of this. Whenever he thinks of how his sisters have become strange, he becomes very depressed, such depression is seen as an "absolutely awful omen" by England. Russia ends many of his sentences with 'da', an informal form of 'desu' used to confirm the topic of the sentence, the ubiquitous form of 'to be,' as well as the Russian word for 'yes'. Acts of Evil -Torments his peers (mostly the Baltic states, especially Lithuania) including Latvia, who appears to be in his early teens -Tormented China in his younger years -Has dark powers, some times acts as a parody of a "Dark Lord" As a Villain Russia is sometimes portrayed as an enemy or rivals to America (Who is arguably main "hero" of the anime) and is debatably the "Bigger bad" of the anime (The Big Bad being the Axis powers, at least in the first few seasons) due to his immense strength and evil personality. He also is shown to be very intimidating, and sometimes cause fear towards the other nations even he doesn't do anything to the others (Such as Italy, England, and the others). Although this, sometimes he feels worried about his sisters, Ukraine and Belarus or feels lonely. He also shown can be friendly with the others and fears his overprotective sister, Belarus, who wants to marry him. Fanon In fanon, Russia is either portrayed as a homicidal maniac or being very depressed. Hetalia Fan Games In most Hetalia fangames, however, Russia is on the good side and is a possible example of "evil vs evil" The FanGame "Escape from Siberia" is an acceptation though. In this game, Ivan (Russia) is one of the main villains along with Arthur (England). Together, they both have to brainwash all of the nations so they could become domes and live in Siberia in world peace. In this game, Ivan doesn't see himself as "evil" when in the eyes of the rebelling nation, Ivan is. Even when Feliciano (Italy) tells Ivan the negative outcome of this plan, Ivan throws a violent tantrum, injuring Feliciano. Another example is In the FanGame "Blood of the Rose" where Russia is known as "Ivan II" and is the hidden antagonist of that game. His father, Ivan Kirkland (Uncle Ivan), is the brother of the king of the land. However, when the Queen died, Uncle Ivan thought the royal family was responsible and had mobs kill the family, with Uncle Ivan killing the king. 50 years later, Ivan II (Ivan) is probably the only member of the Kirkland family still living. He seems innocent at first and asks you some questions about this tragedy (Ivan calls it revenge.) Later on, in the game, you start to question if Ivan was actually on your side, which turns out he wasn't and he only asked you those questions so he would kill you and say tell the public that you committed suicide once you heard the story. Near the end of the game, you confront Ivan holding your brother captive, he then explains his plan (read above) but you offer to go instead of your brother. Ivan hands over your brother and is ready to shoot you when the ghost of Arthur Kirkland (the eldest son of the royal family) appears right in front of Ivan, causing him to jump back in shock and fall off a cliff, resulting in his death, which is also the cliff Arthur fell off when he died. Category:Power Hungry Category:Leader Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anime Villains Category:Military Category:On & Off Category:Protagonists Category:Tragic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mischievous Category:Grey Zone Category:Amoral Category:Male Category:Manga Villains Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Rivals Category:Affably Evil Category:Fictionalized Category:Symbolic Category:Brutes Category:Non-Action Category:Big Bads Category:Evil Vs. Evil